


Why'd you only call me when you're high?

by ChachosBane



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Festivals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChachosBane/pseuds/ChachosBane
Summary: No eran amigos con derecho, ni tampoco una pareja como tal. Era como si fuesen un intermedio de todo aquello y a ambos parecía no molestarles, aunque realmente les inquietaba por mantener cierto contacto.
Kudos: 1





	Why'd you only call me when you're high?

Depósito aquel vaso con líquido semi-cristalino sobre la pequeña mesita de estar mientras le daba una última calada a su cigarrillo y escuchaba los gritos de las personas allá afuera. Se encontraba preparándose junto a su grupo para salir a tocar, pues habían sido invitados a un festival de música donde ellos abrirían a la banda principal que cerraría el festival aquella noche. Se puso de pie y antes de salir revisó su celular, tenía algunas notificaciones y entre ellas mensajes de sus amigos deseándole suerte, sin embargo no estaba el maldito nombre que llevaba días dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Suspiro y dejo el teléfono en una de las mesitas donde había más pertenencias de lo otros integrantes, tomó su guitarra y salió.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se sorprendió de tantas personas que estaban en el escenario, bueno era entendible, muchos estaban por la agrupación que cerraría mientras ellos solo hacían algo de tiempo tocando, aunque lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que muchas de esas personas conocían casi sus canciones, la conmoción y verles moverse al ritmo de lo que tocaban había sido algo realmente fantástico. Ya habían tocado en otros eventos locales, pero nunca en ningún festival tan grande como ese, donde las personas corrían de un escenario a otro con tal de ver a sus agrupaciones favoritas, definitivamente la emoción y adrenalina era totalmente distintas a las de un concierto local. Cuando tocaron la última canción y anunciaron que ya se irían y que esperaban volverles a ver pronto, las personas comenzaron a gritar el típico "¡otra, otra, otra!", Yamato tragó en grueso al ver que uno de los otros integrantes le anunció que y estaban agotados, pero que tampoco podían ser tan desconsiderados con la audiencia. Se acercó al chico y le susurró que no se preocupara. No entendía porqué, les dijo que se fuesen a descansar. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, las personas habían guardado silencio, esperando a que este dijese algo, se encontraba bajo miles de miradas siguiéndole sus pasos en el escenario y por si fuera poco, su imagen estaba siendo transmitida en las dos enormes pantallas laterales que había en el escenario. Tropezó muy levemente con uno de los cables y lo tuvo claro al ver que eran de una guitarra acústica, empero, ahora estaba haciendo justo algo de lo que siempre recriminaba a su mejor amigo, improvisar. Se pasó la cinta de la guitarra por su cabeza hasta que la ajustó a su hombro, acomodó el micrófono y se sentó en un banquillo que había por ahí.

Y aún ante tantas miradas y cámaras siguiéndole cada movimiento, carraspeo y aclaró su garganta.

—Bueno…esto es…algo nuevo…—las personas gritaron emocionadas, Yamato no supo sí entendían que se refería a que estaba frente a miles de personas improvisando o si pensaban en que se refería a alguna canción nueva, tal vez ambas. Ya seguirá improvisando—. Aún no tenemos en claro qué nombre llevará y solo son unos pocos acordes.

Y sin más, apretó unas cuantas cuerdas y deslizó sus dedos sobre ellas dejándose llevar por su sonido. Y de cierto modo no era mentira, llevaba varios días —por no decir semanas— componiendo aquella dichosa canción de la cual aún no sabía qué clase de tonada llevaría, pero ahora lo tenía claro, sería de modo acústica. Y tras terminar los acordes y de cantar un poco, dejó la guitarra de lado y la audiencia estalló en aplausos y gritos, tanto que creyó que estaban exagerando, hasta le habían lanzado un par de bragas y un brassier. Se despidió con una media reverencia y salió del escenario en cuanto vio que ya estaban cambiando de equipo y sonido.

Al entrar a la parte trasera fue calurosa —y burlonamente— recibido por sus amigos, el joven solo río vagamente mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta negra y la dejaba sobre el perchero. Miro a la mesa donde había dejado su celular e iba a ir a tomarlo, se regañó mentalmente, no debía depender tanto de ese aparato. Así que sin más se acercó al lugar donde estaban sus amigos celebrando y conversando. Había una pequeña mesa de billar la cual todos rodeaban y algunos hacían pequeñas apuestas. Yamato por su lado encendió uno de sus cigarrillos y les observaba jugar. Un rato más tarde la música ya estaba en un volumen muy alto, aquel pequeño lugar se había llenado de más personas que no recordaba haber visto antes, alguna que otra mujer —que habían intentado ligarle en cuestión de nada—, con aquella última chica básicamente se escabullo y termino en el baño. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargo en esta misma, escuchando únicamente el goteo del lavamanos y el eco de la música de afuera. Sabía que ya era muy tarde, pero no había visto siquiera la hora. Por inercia propia saco su teléfono y supo que estaba en lo correcto. Mordió su labio inferior y antes de activar sus datos, le había llegado un mensaje de texto.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Lo había releído unas veinte veces —o más— en su mente. Sus veloces dedos al instante desbloquearon la pantalla táctil y abrieron dicho mensaje para responder, pero se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué demonios le iba a responder? Sacudió sus pensamientos y dejo el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero.

No iba a ceder.

Se paró frente al espejo del lavamanos y se echó agua a la cara. Era una noche bastante buena y no la iba a desaprovechar absolutamente para nada esos instantes. Salió decidido a pasarla en grande y celebrar. Se acercó nuevamente a la mesa de billar donde estaban sus amigos aun y a los pocos segundo alguien a quien no conocía se encontraba repartiendo tragos en pequeños vasitos, agarró varios y uno tras otro los fue bebiendo sin parar. Y ahora, estaba sentado en alguna parte de aquel lugar con una bella joven sobre su regazo, no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio pero aun así se empezó a sentir un poco mareado y lo suficientemente sobrio como para pretender que ponía atención a las cosas poco decentes que aquella chica le susurraba al oído. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar —una llamada, fue lo que pensó—, bendita sea la persona que le hablara justo ahora. Tomo el celular y atendió. Fueron segundos —quizás milisegundos—, en los que se puso de pie empujando a la otra pobre chica en el acto.

Y se odiaba.

Mil veces se odiaba por haber atendido aquella llamada.

"¡Vaya, al fin contestas! ¿Puedes venir por mí? Creo que me perdí…Estoy en un bar muy cerca del escenario donde tocaste con tu banda."

Ahora se encontraba caminando entre las personas que aún quedaban en aquel lugar. ¿Cómo se supone que iba encontrarla en un bar? ¡Habiendo tantos en aquel lugar! ¿Qué creía que era? ¿Alguna clase de adivino? Obviamente no. Ya se había dado una vuelta por tres bares y nada, echaría una última vuelta solo a uno más y ya, al final de cuentas no es como si fuese su problema —según él—, atravesó las puertas y solo se topó con una enorme multitud bailando bajo efectos alcohólicos y el inconfundible olor a marihuana y tabaco mezclados. Hizo una mueca y comenzó a abrirse paso, por lo que podía ver aquel bar tenía toda la pinta de mala muerte, así que sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo estar allí buscándola. Pero en el fondo, muy, muy, pero muy en el fondo su subconsciente le gritaba que echara un vistazo más. Y no se equivocó. Muy al fondo en una barra y sentada en un taburete junto a lo que parecían ser bastantes vasos de trago estaba ella, podía reconocerla a esa enorme distancia y con las tenues luces del lugar reconocía a su inconfundible y jodida —bella— cabellera castaña junto a un rubor en sus mejillas. Lo único que no entendía era, ¿Qué diablos hacía ella en ese lugar? Además de lo obvio. Frunció el ceño y aceleró su andar cuando vislumbró como un par de chicos se le habían acercado mientras ella les saludaba de una forma tan animosa. Rodó sus ojos ante aquella escena, olvidaba lo inocente que podía llegar a ser Mimi, volviéndola un blanco muy fácil para sujetos aprovechados. Tal como esos a los que ella estaba saludando.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —cuestionó entre la escandalosa risa de Mimi y la curiosa —y desagradable— mirada de los otros dos tipos.

—¡Matt! —gritó eufórica mientras el nombrado sentía que necesitaría ir al doctor a hacerse una revisión de los oídos. Ella se acercaba al rubio junto a una botella y dos vasitos tequileros—. ¡Que bueno que llegaste! ¡Ven, vamos a beber!

El joven solo la miro de arriba abajo, si tan solo ella se pudiese ver así cuando esté sobria, rio para sus adentros de solo pensarlo. Aquellos dos muchachos que se habían acercado a Mimi ya no estaban, Yamato echo un vistazo solo para cerciorarse de que así fuese. Ya mucho más tranquilo, soltó un suspiro y le dedicó su mejor mirada gélida. La muchacha rodando los ojos y resignada a aquella expresión del muchacho, dejó las cosas que tenía sobre la barra y se acercó a él, quien la había tomado del brazo —sin brusquedad— y la iba guiando hasta que salieron de aquel bar. Ahora se encontraban caminando por las calles húmedas de la ciudad en silencio con el único sonido de sus pasos.

—Osh, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amargado y arruinar la diversión? —protestó Mimi deteniendo su andar y haciendo una rabieta de niña chiquita con sus pies.

—¿Perdón? —cuestionó girándose a verla con una ceja alzada para luego acercarse a ella y quedar a una distancia prudente—. Pero yo no llame a altas horas de la madrugada en estado de ebriedad diciendo estar perdido para arruinar la velada de otros.

—¿Ahora resulta que arruine tu veladita? Donde muy seguramente estabas "celebrando" con alguna otra tipa encima de ti. —le señaló con el dedo. Yamato sudo frío por unos instantes ante aquella acusación.

—Oye yo no…¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿Qué?

—Eso, que estaba celebrando. —hizo énfasis en aquella ultima palabra como ella lo había echo en su acusación.

—No sé, dímelo tú. —fue su única respuesta—. Además ya me voy.

Y ahí estaba una respuesta clara, al menos en las acciones de la chica. Yamato sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía con autosuficiencia al ver como Mimi se iba dándole la espalda y casi echando humo por sus oídos, y más colorada de lo que el alcohol le hacía ponerse. Algo cruzó por su mente, tal vez algo retorcido y tal vez casi suicida tratándose sobre cómo suelen actuar mujeres, pero, era eso o nada.

—¿Y eso que? Además, no es como si tuviésemos algo, a diario ni siquiera hablamos y si lo hacemos es solo cuando tú estás…ebria.—cuestionó al aire sabiendo que eso haría parar a la muchacha.

La muchacha que iba ya unos pasos más adelante, se giró lentamente. Yamato podría jurar que aquello se había tornado a una escena de película de terror, de esas cuando justo descubres algo importante y luego te asesinan. Y si, eso pasaría, sería asesinado brutalmente, pues al instante en que Mimi le dirigió la mirada, sintió como si está fuesen dos navajas de doble filo. Al verla, sabía que ella estaba furiosa, pero aún estaba en estado de ebriedad, se le notaba por la forma en que iba acercándose más a él.

—Escúchame muy bien Yamato Ishida. —sentenció ya frente a él mientras lo señalaba y le picaba él con su dedo índice al torso masculino—. Por qué esta será la última vez que me digas eso, no voy a permitir que me insultes de ese modo porqu-…

En un mal paso que había dado, su pie había resbalado con la humedad que había en el suelo, Mimi no podía estar más molesta y por sobre todo, avergonzada. Ese día no podía irle peor, pues había pasado un mes de la última vez que ellos dos habían hablado, muchas veces intento llamarle y escribirle, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo, jamás enviaba el mensaje que ya había escrito y ni siquiera presionaba el botón de "llamar" en su celular cuando tenía el nombre de Yamato en la pantalla. Y como obra del cielo, ese día se había enterado que en aquel festival de música la banda de Yamato iba a tocar, intento desesperadamente buscar un boleto de entrada para ese día pero ya habían sido todos agotados, incluso los boletos de los revendedores también ya se habían acabado, y aplicó el "situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas", al final consiguió —por no decir que obligó— a una chica a venderle el boleto, incluso la misma Mimi pensó en que le había dado más dinero del que suelen pedir los revendedores. Anduvo paseándose de escenario en escenario hasta que la noche cayó y alcanzó un buen lugar en donde el grupo de Yamato tocaría, se quedó allí hasta que de uno en uno fueron saliendo los integrantes. Luego de eso comenzaron a pasar los vendedores de bebidas alcohólicas, ella de primero compro una pero conforme iban pasando los minutos los vendedores volvían a pasar y le rellenaban su vaso, hasta que no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero llego hasta enfrente donde tenía una mejor vista del escenario. Y cuando ya habían acabado y los demás se habían ido y solo quedaba Yamato en el escenario con su guitarra, le llamo varias veces, sin embargo sus gritos no llegaban hasta los oídos del muchacho. Resignada siguió en su lugar, intento varias veces hablar con los de seguridad pero estos no quisieron darle paso o simplemente le ignoraban y como un rayo de luz en plena tormenta, apareció uno de los amigos de Yamato —que para su suerte la conocía— y en cuanto la vio le dio pase. Iba muy feliz, pues pensaba darle una sorpresa al muchacho rubio, pero toda sorpresa quedó en el aire en cuanto cruzo a la puerta y le vio en aquel sofá sentado con una despampanante rubia encima de él. Bien, sabía que no eran una pareja como tal, aunque tampoco eran amigos con derecho, eran como un intermedio de ambas cosas, pero solo se daba algo cuando ella lo llamaba o que sus encuentros realmente eran mera casualidad y ya, ninguno tenía problema en no tener tanto contacto con el otro —según ellos—, aun cuando se encontraban con sus debidas responsabilidades por separado, aunque eso les llevase demasiado tiempo. Luego, su cerebro formulo un plan, que si bien podría funcionar o tal vez no y todo irse —mucho más— a la mierda, sabiendo que Yamato ya le había ignorado todos sus mensajes —y hasta el de texto—, recurrió a su último intento, una llamada. Se asomó nuevamente para cerciorar que aún estaba en aquel lugar con aquella vulgar mujer y así fue, rezo a todos los dioses de la suerte habidos y por haber, y le marco. Coloco la bocina del teléfono a su oído y se giró para ver si este atendería, mordió su labio inferior al notar que el muchacho parecía no querer atender el teléfono, más a los poco segundos curvo una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de Yamato al otro lado, fue así como improviso según estar perdida y corrió al primer bar que encontrase cerca del escenario.

Y ahora, estaba ahí, frente a él haciendo una de sus rabietas y pasar la peor vergüenza, ya solo le quedaba esperar amortiguar el golpe de su caída cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Al sentir que era tomada de la mano y jalada para terminar apoyada sobre un torso masculino, abrió sus ojos y miró hacia arriba topándose con la mirada preocupada de aquel joven, mentiría si dijese que no estaba sorprendida, solo dos ocasiones había visto aquella mirada en él, era la que siempre le dedicaba a su hermano menor cuando se encontraban en el digimundo y hace mucho tiempo atrás se la dedicaba a Sora. Y ahora, con aquellos mismos ojos, la estaba mirando a ella. Se sentía tonta, como en esas películas cursis que le gustaba ver, como si el tiempo se detuviese en ese preciso instante.

—Debes tener cuidado. —acoto con su tono habitual despreocupado, ella solo asintió.

—Gracias…

Y nuevamente se formó un pequeño silencio. Ambos querían decir algo, más de sus bocas ni una palabra salió. Tomando por sorpresa a Mimi —y a él mismo—, la siguió sujetando de la mano para entrelazar sus dedos y nuevamente retomar su camino a su apartamento.

—Matt, yo…ah…yo lo sie-…

—Solo procura ponerte un poco en contacto no solo cuando estés ebria.

Mimi evito hacer reclamo alguno al escuchar que no había malicia o intención de molestarla ante aquel comentario que el muchacho le había hecho, muy al contrario ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió dándole un leve apretón en la mano. Yamato por su parte, no iba a negar que se había preocupado demasiado desde aquel mensaje de texto y su preocupación aumento más cuando le llamo diciéndole que parecía estar perdida en aquel lugar. Luego, ahora que iba a caer al suelo por un berrinche, no podía ni imaginar que ella se hiciese daño, así fuese mínimo el golpe. Aunque, lo único bueno de todo aquello es que le sorprendió que ella había asistido a su concierto, eso lo alegraba de cierto modo, y sin mencionar que había comprobado sus sospechas de que ella probablemente estaba más cerca de lo que pensó. Y ahora, con lo recién que le había dicho y el haberse atrevido a tomarle la mano para entrelazar sus dedos, eso ya se le podría decir que era "otro nivel". La sintió darle un apretón en la mano, el cual al instante devolvió, mientras ella comenzaba a contarle cosas vagamente incoherentes para evitar tocar el tema de como ella sabía de la rubia despampanante.

—¿Sabías que solo los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad?

—¡Oh, ya cierra la boca! —alegó ella mientras lo jalaba de su chaqueta negra hasta su altura para robarle un beso, uno en el que ambos se perdieron por un rato sin importarles el aroma que ambos desprendían de alcohol.

Y que tal vez, solo tal vez, no era del todo malo que ella le llamase solo cuando no estuviese en sus cinco sentidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es la primera vez que dejó OneShot por aquí...solo quería probar esta plataforma (?)
> 
> Si terminaron de leer esto, pues sinceramente espero que les haya agradado, sin más paso a retirarme.
> 
> ~Chachos Bane~


End file.
